


I would rather...

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "What if I say no..."





	I would rather...

**Author's Note:**

> "What if I say no..."

"And what if I say... no?"  
"Well, I thought that the knife on your neck should give you the answer."  
"That's your biggest problem, you suppose that I'm scared to die. You know the thing is I would rather die than lead you to my daughter, I would rather die than lead to my brother or my boyfriend... I would rather die than lead you anywhere than to hell."  
"I sort of expected this answer, you Winchesters are so predictable, but little trouble could change your mind... why are you smiling?"  
"You wanted to meet my boyfriend? Just turn around."


End file.
